ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Motocross
The Motocross is the 53rd episode of The Looney Tunes Show Plot Tails playing tennis against Luigi. After failing to beat Luigi, Tails Says "Good Match Luigi". Sonic And Mario Meets Up With Tails & Luigi. Lola Bunny arrives on her Standard Bike With Slim Tires from Mario Kart 8 and alerts Bugs, Daffy, Tina, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Mickey, Goofy & Donald about an upcoming motocross race, and suggests that Sonic and Tails enter. Bob The Tomato volunteers to be the pit crew and the two pool their limited financial resources to purchase a 150cc bike. Tails enters the race under the pseudonym of Tails and Junior Asparagus is on hand as the announcer. Sonic and Tails crash within minutes of the start of the race, and an ambulance shuttles them off for immediate medical care. In the confusion, Tails is admitted to a regular hospital while Sonic ends up at the vet. After regaining consciousness, Sonic escapes and retrieves Tails from the hospital. Upon return, Bob The Tomato informs Sonic that motocross rules dictate that all drivers must be fitted with a helmet, which was lost during in the crash. Ren Hoek, Bob The Tomato proceeds to outfit Sonic with a New Biker helmet and Sonic, demoralized with such ridiculous headgear, returns to the race. As the race continues, all the other competitors have fallen out of the race due to various mishaps in a variety of mud traps, reducing Sonic as the only remaining entry as his old bike proves to have remarkable reliability and power despite its 150cc speed. He then comes in first place and is cheered, only to learn that the organizers were unable to afford the original grand prize of Pro Bowl tickets. As a consolation prize, Sonic is given a certificate for Michigan's Adventure — Mac & Tosh Gives Sonic Michigan's Adventure Fast Lanes & Tickets. Ren Hoek & Bob The Tomato consoles Sonic by telling him that the fact that he won against overwhelming odds is more important than receiving a prize. The next day, a confident Sonic is ready to Play another Football game, saying to the team that in spite of his 980 straight defeats, has come to understand what winning is, and is certain that he will win this game. Instead, a Football Hits Sonic's Head. Cast |} Gossamer, Witch Lezah, Marvin The Martian, Granny & Yosemite Sam Make It This Episode Has No Lines Except They Cheer For The Racers. Quotes * Elmer Fudd: Here It Is Fans! It's Late In The Race And They Are Only Contestants Remain. Tails, Lola Bunny & Sonic The Hedgehog. * Walter Bunny: Get Them Young Lady! * Patricia Bunny: Go Lola! (Whistles) * Boys: Go Tails! Parents looks at them Uh, Go Lola! * Looks Back At Lola Bunny On Her Motocross Bike Then Tails' Motocross Bike Jumps Up Lola Bunny's Next And Sonic Comes Last * Kenny: a muffled voice (Watch Out!) head screams as it heads toward Mickey, Goofy And Donald And Got Wiped Out. * Kyle: Oh my god! They killed Kenny! body falls over * Motocross Bike Jumps Over The Mud Trap Then Lola Bunny's Motocross Bike Jumps In The Mud Trap Gets Stuck Then Sonic Passes By * Looks Back At Sonic On His Motocross Bike Notice * In This Episode Bugs And Lola Has Biker Outfit From Rebel Without A Glove. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Looney Tunes Category:Disney Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2018 Category:PG Category:FotoKem Category:Kodak Motion Picture Film/Other Category:Dolby Atmos/Other Category:DTS X/Other Category:MPAA/Other Category:IATSE/Other